User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Olivia meets the Happy Tree Friends Part 2!
(Yes, she gonna meet ALL characters in this part, and cool, all characters exists in my story, and yeah k sorry if this part of the story is cringe, this is like some zoo in huge forest but animals is free so all characters introduced in this part, sorry once again, i try to be cool but here:....) Olivia: This isn't South Park, but... It is another town? AND it exists in the middle of the forest? I have never... Seen some town like this before, but somebody should live here, so if i.. Just visit? :) It looks pretty to me! *She walks down to the town, the town is at first empty, the town is empty maybe because only canon characters in this one, so it makes sense she won't meet anybody now... YET!* Olivia: *Looks around, no sign of anybody^ Hello? Hey, hello? Do... Anybody live here? Hello? *Stops walking* Hm, strange... Where is everybody? *She hears a sound in the bushes* Huh? Who's there? *She walks closely to the bushes, waiting for whoever is inside it to come out, and...* Cuddles: *Jumps out of the bush* :O... *He and Olivia just stares confused at each other like ":O" for a few "seconds" or so* Hello! :D... Olivia: Uh, hi... :/... <:) Aw, it's a cute little bunny rabbit! Your not shy are you? Cuddles: Come on! *He gives Olivia a hug and she hugs back* Olivia: Wow, heh... Ya seem to like to cuddle... Hm, ya got a name? Cuddles: Aha! *Cuddles/hugs with her again, just so she will understand his name* Olivia: Huggy? Cuddles: Wat? Nooo... *He rub his cheek on Olivia's cheek and his arms around Olivia's waist* Olivia: Oh, Cuddles? Cuddles: Yay! Olivia: Wow, a rabbit with a name... <:) Your so cute! *She pets his cheek* Cuddles: Ahahah! ^^ Olivia: So ya live here? *Cuddles nods* And there is more cute animals in the town like you? Cuddles: Yeh! Olivia: Uh... So you guys doesn't talk? *Cuddles shakes his head* Just speaking gibberish that sounds like english? *Cuddles nods his head, however Olivia understands lol* Hm, so however, where is everybody else? They are also friends of you? *Cuddles nods his head again and tells her to follow him* Cuddles: Come on! *She follows him* *They go to Giggles' house and knocks on her door, she opens* Giggles: Hi! Cuddles: Hello! *Giggles sees Olivia, thinking Cuddles got a new girlfriend* Giggles: -_- AHEM!? *Cuddles blushes and tells her that Olivia is his new friend* Giggles: Oh, *Giggles* Hi! Olivia: Hm... So what is your name? *She giggles again* Olivia: I can tell it is Giggles, right? *Giggles nods* Olivia: Oh right, sorry i forgot to tell you my name, my name is Olivia. I am new to this town, it is nice here. Giggles: Wanna in? Olivia: Sorry but... Meh, i can get in for a little while. *She enters her house with Cuddles and a few talk moments later, she is outside again* Olivia: It was nice to meet ya, Cuddles and Giggles. Any time i have to get home before it is late btw, and... And also i may meet more of the animals in town, ah well... See ya later, love birds! Cuddles and Giggles: Bye! :D... :O *Since she called them "Love Birds!" they look at each other and blush then smiles awkwardly at each other* Olivia: Pancake, On a Pancake! *She was meant to sing or something, idk if that is really a song and idk why pancake, to be funny? XD* Pan-Pan-CAKE! *Giggles* Wonder who is the next friend... Huh? *She sees Cub playing with toy cars* Wow! *She walks to Cub* Olivia: A little cute eh... Bear cub? Just aw... ^^ Eh, your having fun, little cub? Cub: Hiii! ^^ Olivia: Come here, *She even pets on him and cuddles with him* who's a cute baby bear? You is! Goo goo ga ga! *Cub laughs, liking her already. Suddenly, Pop comes, confused* Olivia: So what is... :O *She notices Pop standing behind her* WAAAH! *Points at him* BEAR! :O AAAAH! *Runs away* Pop: Huh? :/... Cub: Dadda! Se likey meh! *She keeps running, and doesn't notice Disco Bear in front of her, who is dancing, listening to music on his headphones* Olivia: *Bumps into him* Huh? Disco Bear: *Turns around and sees her* :O... :) Oh Yeah! ;) *Try to flirt with her, idk why flirt with human tho XD* Olivia: WAAAH! ANOTHER BEAR! *Runs from him too, then she bumps into Flippy, who is still nice for now* Flippy: Woah? *Sees her too* Olivia: OMG! BEARS EVERYWHERE! >O< AAAAH! *Runs from him too* *She then finally stops running as she smash into a tree, causing her to fall on her back* Olivia: Ow! *Gets up* I think i lost the bears... *She hears a laughing sound* Omg, what do i hear? *The sound comes closer, and she shakes of fear, until:....* Nutty: Hihihih! Nahah! Eheheh!... Woah? *He sees Olivia* Olivia: Wow, it is just a green squirrel with candy on his body... Awww, your very cute! Nutty: Eheheh! *He blushes* Olivia: Come over here, heh heh... Come here. *She starts to tickle Nutty, he lies on the ground as she tickles him and he can't stop laughing* *Later, few seconds it is over* Nutty: Tenk Yoo! Olivia: No problem, sorry if i scared ya earlier... Nutty: Meh... *He picks up a lollipop from his pocket and gives it to Olivia* Candeh? Olivia: Well, yes please! *Takes it and licks* So... I can tell you... Your name is "Candy" right? Because ya love candy, or why not candy? Nutty: Nooo... Um... *He shakes and laughs then picks up a nut he sees on the ground and points at the nut* Olivia: Oh, your name is "Nutty" right? Nutty: Yeahah! Olivia: Cute name, my name is *Camera zooms to her mouth* Olivia! *Nutty blushes and laughs, probably love her name* Olivia: Your so sugary sweet, Nutty Squirrel! *She hugs Nutty and pets his head, she then kiss his head* I can tell we gonna be very good friends sooner or later, however... I sadly must go now, but i hope we can meet anytime soon again, it was fun meeting ya, so long, Nutty! Nutty: WOW! :O Ahah... AHAHAHAH! *He jitters like usual and laughs of joy and walks away too as her* *And also, as her walk to find more friends, her way she meets...* Flaky: *Cleaning window* Eh heh... La la la la la!... Olivia: Hi there! Flaky: *Sees Olivia behind her, also since Olivia is new and was behind her:* AAAH! Eeeh! *She walks backwards, having her quills stuck on the wall, is afraid of Olivia* Olivia: Oh no, sorry! *She holds Flaky's hands and helps her to get out of the wall, and helps her to be free worked* There... Sorry that i scared ya, ya nervous? Flaky: Hm-Hm! <:(... Olivia: Hm... White stuff on quills, your name is Flaky or what? Flaky: EH? Eh yeah... Olivia: Yeah i am Olivia, and your so cute, there is no need to be afraid of, i am an animal lover! Come here... *She hugs Flaky... But forgot she have quills since porcupine* O_O OW! *1 or ½ quill on arms! Ow!* Olivia: Gee, sorry! I forgot you had quills and was a porcupine, i thought ya was a hedgehog... Flaky: Uh... *She takes the quill/quills of her arms* Olivia: OW... Huh? Oh, thanks Flaky! It was very polite of you... Now, is there a doctor somewhere? Flaky: Hm... OH! Eh aha... Olivia: Where? *Flaky points forward, so it is Sniffles' house* *Olivia knocks door* Olivia: Hello? *Sniffles opens and sees her, so since he sees her for the first time, he drop his jaw... IF anteaters have jaws* Olivia: Wow, what animal are you? I haven't seen those in our forests but meh, whatever... Your cute JUST like everybody else in town! Sniffles: Geez! Nah? *He blushes and Olivia pets his cheek, his cheek likes having a pets on his cheek tho* Olivia: YES ya is, little... Elephant? Sniffles: Ahem... *An ant is on ground and Sniffles eats it by using his tongue* Olivia: That tongue tho... Wait tongue that long? Ya eat ants? OH... Anteater? Sniffles: Aha! ;) Olivia: In forest? That is new... *Gets inside the house* *Inside the house tho* Olivia: WOW, i heard ya was a doctor btw? Sniffles: *Blushes* Yeah-heh!? :)... Olivia: Well, ya see, i hugged "Flaky" ya know her? She helped me to idk find ya... So ya is scientist AND doctor? Sniffles: Uh... Yah? Olivia: So, Doctor... Whatsyourname? Sniffles: Hm... *Thinks a way to give her a clue again about name so he gets idea* AHA! Dah... *He snorts, not sick but it gives clue* Olivia: Sniffles? Sniffles: Hm, yah! Olivia: Cute name, i am Olivia! Sniffles: Ehheheheh! ^^ Olivia: You love my name, don't ya, Sniffles? Ur cool, many guys loves my name, my name is popular in my class home... *She pets his snout now* *Sniffles blushes even more* Olivia: Ok, anyway... It is those injuries in my arms, ow... *Sniffles thinks then gets idea again, he puts plasters on her arms* Olivia: Wow, thank you, Dr. Sniffles. It feels better! *She kisses his cheek, making him blush and chuckle* Ok, bye-bye! :) Thanks again for the help, i gotta do more stuff, see ya! *She walks as Sniffles happily waves bye to her* Olivia: Lalalalala... Huh? *4_4 here is it 4_4 really trouble!* Lifty and Shifty: Eheheheheh! Olivia: :O Oooh... :D Raccoons! So cute! *She walks and hugs Lifty as he hugs back, but he takes her wallet and laughs, then Olivia hugs Shifty and he hugs back, but he takes her phone and laughs as well* You two sure have crushes on me huh? Sorry, you two are cool but i have a boyfriend back home, anyway... Thanks for meeting me, right it was fun for meeting me or for really seeing a human girl? Meh, whatever... Bye Raccoons! Lifty and Shifty: Bah, bye! :)... *Looks at each other* >:D Weheheheheh! Olivia: Wait a minute! *Lifty and Shifty runs away, Olivia checks her pockets but NEVER know Lifty and Shifty did it, tho she did notice her wallet and phone gone, tho wallet is more important* MY WALLET! :O MY PHONE! D: :( Crap, i need those stuff! ;( When did i lost them? Hm... Oh right, COULD be when i fell earlier, but i must find help!... *She runs in town and notice a "Lost Property" shop which makes her stop by* "Lost Property" this is where stolen/lost stuff is found right? I better get inside and i will get help... *She enters, the guy who is the clerk, Lumpy, is snoring, not awake at this moment but IS open* Olivia: Ahem, Mr. Moose? Lumpy: Uh... Yeah? :)... *When he woke up, he sees nobody as big as he is, but all others is as big as Olivia, he forgot? XD He should look down* P_+ :0... What The?... *And so as she is big...* Olivia: I am down here, Mr. Moose! Lumpy: Huh? Oh! *Facepalms* XD Right, right... Hm? *Sees Olivia* Olivia: Hi! :) Lumpy: Woah! :O... Hello! :P Olivia: Ya work here? Lumpy: Hm-Hm! *Nods head* Olivia: Great, because... I lost my wallet and phone, idk when but i believe... I believe when i came to town, i came today uh after the rain ya know? I believe i fell, i believe i lost them because of the fall, i need my stuff, please do ya have them? Lumpy: Uh... I Dunno? *Shrugs* Lemme seez! *He checks on all wallets and phones which is found but... As he keeps showing those to Olivia she still says "No!" And k then she still lost them* Daw, sorry! :( Olivia: Oh no! I need them, and if i don't get home... I will be in so much trouble! I must come home before night... I... ;( *She sits down and cries* Lumpy: OH NO! <:( Heeey... No, dom craj! Dom craj, plz! *He pets her on the shoulder, trying to cheer her up* Olivia: *Sobs* What if we never gonna find them? *Snort* Lumpy: Dom wawwy! We will famd tem! <:( We will! *He hugs her as she hugs back* Olivia: Thx, Mr. Moose :( It means alot for me... Pls find me when ya do ok? *Cleans her tears off* Ok, bye... Thanks for now... *She leaves* *Later, she is in a dam, ya know, next to it, a dam is those tree stuff beavers live in right? And yes guess three times why a dam is here hm?* Olivia: Sigh, oh man... IF i won't find them... What if i get grounded? Nobody would ever help me... Hm... *Looks suddenly to right then left, suddenly she looks at sky, she seems tho shy to do in front of people, but she sighs and kneel down then she puts her hands together and do a very good thing* God? Do you hear me? Please help me... I lost my wallet and phone, and if i won't find them today... Then i would never find them again... And please, help me find my way home in the end plz? Or else my parents may ground me... Please, your the best! And i know you help people, i trust in you, so give me all help ya can, that would be really appreciated if ya do it for little me? Thank you! Amen! *She prayed, ok well we know she is Christian, tho Catholics do this too but Christian is what she is so...* Hope this works like usual... Huh? *In the dam, she spots Toothy and Handy* Beavers! Those animals is very hard working, and that means... They could help me! Oh yes! :D *Thanks god* Thank you god! <:D *Goes to the beavers* Hi, beavers! Toothy: Huh? :O Woah... Hello! *Giggles* Olivia: Can you two help me please? Who of you beavers if the boss? *Toothy points at Handy* Olivia: Ok, thank you! *Goes to Handy* Yeah, your the leader of you and the purple beaver? Handy: Aha... <:) Ah! I'm Handy! D:... *He was about to give his "arm" to Olivia but he stop smile when...* *Olivia laughs at Handy and points at his nubs, Handy looks at them then tho scowls like usual* Olivia: XD Sorry... I didn't mean to insult ya :/... Anyway, ya see, i heard beavers are hard working, and in that case, ya may be busy right now but... But... But now ;( I lost my wallet and phone, and i want them back, and i must get home, please help me? Please help? I need some help! *Handy blushes, maybe he fall in love with her too XD* SERIOUSLY! *Shakes him* OR ELSE I BE GROUDNED WHEN I AM BACK HOME!... :O *Notices she shake him and yell* Oh <:O Sorry *She lets him go* I just freaked out, that's all... Handy: Aw... Me busy... Olivia: Oh, is ok, i understand... Guess you want to build your dam? Well i respect your choice however... Good luck, handsome beaver! But yeah beavers, your handsome beaver then usual, bye! *Leaves* Handy: Toothy! Toothy: Eh? Handy: Miwwow! Hev do i looc? *Toothy gives him a mirror* Oooh... Yeah! *Smug face and winks at it* *Meanwhile, in bushes, Disco Bear saw the whole thing, he gets mad, thinking Olivia have a crush on Handy, or only on Handy or idk? XD...* Olivia: Sigh... *She sees Petunia's back in front of her and freaks out* SKUNK! D:... Petunia: Huh? *Sees her* Hello? :/... Olivia: *Holds her nose* Hello, I'm Olivia! You don't smell, do ya? Petunia: HMP! >:/ Nuh, uh! Olivia: So ya only smell IF ya protect yourself? So not now? Petunia: Yeah, hah! Olivia: Oh, sorry! *She don't hold nose anymore* Ya know somebody who can help? Petunia: Hm... Olivia: GASP! THAT GUY! *Points forward and is The Mole, in the street, a truck is about to run him over* That mole is gonna die! *She saved The Mole in right time, nobody got killed by the truck* Phew, that was close! Ya ok, Mole? Ok... *Helps him up* Ya almost died, but ya is saved, bye-bye! *Moves on* *Lammy and Mr. Pickels have a tea party* Lammy: Bah? Bah! Bah! :D *Waves at even her heh so her sight...* Olivia: Oh, hi sheep? Hihihih! *Her eyes confused* That a pickle? Lammy: Bah, ah! *Nods head* Bah, bah bah? *Asking for tea party* Olivia: Look, i am sorry but... I am busy, maybe later? Ah later then also, bye! *Leaves* Lammy: *Shrugs* BAH! :D... *Sees Mr. Pickels is gone* BAH! AH! :O *Looks around in fear* *Olivia sits on the beach of the town, she sighs and looks at the water, suddenly she hears a "YAR!"* Russell: YAR! Olivia: Huh? Huh a pirate? Huh? Russell: OH! Yar! :D *Russell.. sails his boat forward Olivia, Russell likes her lol Russell does* Olivia: Is ya a nice pirate? Russell: Yah, ar! ;) Olivia: Your name is "YAR!" Right? It is the only thing ya say... So... *Russell shakes his head* Olivia: Then what is it? Russell: Eh... Yarrel! Olivia: Yarrel? Russell: Grr... *Facepalms with his hook on the eye* AAAH! Olivia: Mr. pirate? Ya ok? Russell: Sigh, Yar! *Nods* *He writes on the boat because no other war to say his name, he use his hook to draw the name "RUSSELL" on it* Olivia: Oh, Russell! Cute name, i am Olivia! *Russell suddenly loves her 100% =(?? + he gives her a rose and + she takes it and blushes* Russell: YAR! *Plays his ukulele, she enjoys it* Olivia: Thank you very much ^^ But i gotta go, see ya later, romantic Russell pirate! Oh Russell! *She leaves, and also as she does, Disco Bear enter the scene* Disco Bear: HEY! >:( Zees Mien! Russell: Yar! Yararar! >:( Disco Bear: *Takes Russell off the boat then fights with him, they both are a cartoon fighting cloud, ya know how i mean yes? XD* Olivia: Hm... *Mime on his unicycle is in front of her, she however bumps by mistake and he falls off* Oh no! I am sorry, Mime deer! *Helps him by put him back on unicycle again* There, ya better, Cute Mime? ^^ *Mime smiles and looks dreamy at Olivia, lol dreamy as he is in love like everybody else is, he starts to juggle with his balls again since he did before Olivia bump into him* Olivia: Wow! :O Your a great artist! *Sits down and enjoy his show* :D Bravo! ^^ *Claps hands* *Mime puts the balls in a top hat and they suddenly vanish, however Mime puts his hand inside Olivia's hair and gets all five of them back* WOW! Your so talent rich! XD You rock! *Mime does bow to her and gives her roses* Thank you! *She accepts them and kisses his cheek* Bye, see ya later! Mime: :D *Waves bye to her* Russell: YAR! >:( Yararar!? Mime: <:/ *Shrugs* Disco Bear: Grrr! *He and Russell stares at each other, then they nod and they both attacks Mime, now all THREE is in a cartoon fight cloud XD* Olivia: *Smells them* Ah! How romantic a mime can be, or is it the pirate? Hm... But how will all male in the town feel if i tell them i already have a boyfriend? They will seriously hate me! >:( WHY am i being so hot to everybody? *Nutty comes again and he is shocked to see the roses* Oh... :O Uh... *Hides them behind herself* Hi again, Nutty! Nutty: Eh? <:/ Olivia: Ok, *gives the roses to Nutty* Normal is boys gives roses to girls but... How about a girl like me give roses to a cute boy squirrel like you? *Nutty takes them* Nutty: *Smells* Hm-Hm! :D *Eats but stops* :O... BLAH! >:/ *Throws to ground and stomps on them* Olivia: Ya only love candy right? Nutty: *Nods* Candeh! Olivia: Anyway, *Hugs him* Nutty! Omg Nutty! I am so happy ya came back again, ya won't believe it! But believe it uh... Uh to believe both my wallet and phone is gone, and i want them back, can you please help me? :(... Nutty: >:) *Not meant to be evil, he is meant to look cool btw to be heroic ya know, so he salutes and nods, agree to help her* Lemme help? Olivia: *Kiss his cheek* THANK YOU, Nutty! I knew i can count on ya! Nutty: Eh, heh! *Giggles* *Suddenly, the ice cream truck comes by and stops* Olivia: Hm... I feel for ice cream now, shall we get some? *Nutty nods and both goes to it* We would like... :O *She sees Cro-Marmot* Uh... A Marmot in ice? Nutty: Hm-Hm! Olivia: So ya say he is always like this? He is the one who give us ice creams? *Nutty nods* Ah well *Shrugs* Anyway... *Nutty whispers to her* Great idea Nutty! Yeah, Marmot Man... We would like two ice creams and both of them have vanilla, chocolate and strawberry together! *Suddenly not seen tho, Cro-Marmot gives ice cream to them just the ones they told him* Wow, that was quick and random idk how he could do that! XD *Takes them and Nutty takes his too* Anyway, thank you so much, Marmot man! Nutty: *Eats his ice cream* AHAHAHAHAAH! Olivia: Wow! Sugar kick eh? *She eats her ice cream same way and wants to be like Nutty* WAHAHAHAHAHAH! *She shakes just like him XD* Nutty: Aw :) *He loves her even more since they become similiar to each other XD* Olivia: Anyway, ready to help me? Nutty: Ah-Ah! *Nods* Olivia: Good, let's go! *Nutty follows her to find help* *Meanwhile, in the sky, Splendid flies thru town and stops up there when he spots down, he spots Flippy who work on his car, and Lifty and Shifty then puts firecrackers on the ground which explodes, the duo laughs and runs away, having the chance to survive before Flippy... Turns into FLIQPY! It happened suddenly, Splendid gasps in shock...* *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts